Quint the Snowman
by RandyPandy
Summary: Some of Quint's items have gone missing, and Quint is NOT amused when he finds them. -Classic-


So I was working with clay, and this came up.

I advise you read the story before looking at this, but here you go: http : // randypandy . deviantart . com / art / Quint-Snowman-146069490

Disclaimer: I do not own Rockman. End of story.

* * *

Quint was exasperated.

Last month, he had finally caved and accepted the Light family's offer to let him stay at their house, both because he knew they would constantly ask him until he accepted, and because he wanted to be near them. He did miss them, after all...

"It has to be in here somewhere!" he said as he dug through the pile of clothes in his closet. "Where is it?!" Finally, he sighed, and gave up on trying to find his hat. It had mysteriously vanished. Not good. He'd have to disguise himself as Rock and buy a new one or give money to Roll or Rock and get them to buy a new one for him.

For now, though, he'd have to accept the fact that he couldn't wear civilian clothing. Going in there looking exactly like Rock was creepy for everyone; even if he still had his glasses, his hair was a mop identical to Rock's.

"Armor it is, then," he sighed, he pulling his T-shirt off. It didn't take long to find his jumpsuit and armor and put them on, but when he went to pick up his helmet...

"What?!"

The future robot stared at it. His helmet had been vandalized. He could find no other way to explain it. Not only was the blue visor gone, but the yellow, boomerang-shaped ornament that sat at the top of his helmet was also gone. It didn't look like it had been broken off, but carefully removed so that it could be put back on again.

"Who did this...!"

When he came downstairs to the Living Room, Roll looked up to greet him -- and blinked. "Quint?"

"Don't ask," Quint told her as he sat down next to his sister. He was wearing his normal uniform, sabotaged helmet and all, alongside his glasses. _Mental note: Buy more than one hat._ "Where is everybody?"

Roll leaned back on the couch. "Dr. Light is in the laboratory working on that secret project of his, Blues is being Blues, and Rock is outside playing in the snow. It can't be fun playing by yourself, but I'm not in the mood, so why don't you go see him?"

He shrugged. "Why not?" Standing up from the couch, Quint walked outside. "Hey, Ro-" He stopped. And stared. Rock was definitely there, but...

Quint's eye twitched.

Oh, if Rock was going to have fun with this, then he was too.

* * *

"Stop it! Quint! I'm sorry!" Rock yelped as another snowball crashed into him.

"You'd better be!" Quint chased his younger self through the front yard. Having alerted Rock through his presence with a snowball to the face, the blue robot had run for his life as his older self chased him.

"I th- Mmf!" a snowball hit the blue robot in the mouth, and he threw his arms over his head as another snowball whizzed by him. He tried to stay ahead of Quint, but the green robot was slowly but surely gaining on him.

Finally, when Quint was only a few steps behind Rock, he lunged, wrapping his arms around Rock's torso and slamming the younger robot to the ground. Cushioned by the snow, Rock squirmed and tried to get free, but Quint knew exactly how to pin him.

Rock coughed out the bits of snow that was in his mouth and looked up as his older self's annoyed expression. "I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!"

"Those weren't yours to take without asking me!"

"B-but... I am you!"

"Bad excuse."

"Hey!"

"Don't think I'm going to let you get away with this..."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"This!"

"Ah! No! S-stop, that tickles! QUINT!"

"WHAT is going on here?!"

Both Rock and Quint turned, as Dr. Light came out of the house, having heard the shouting outside.

Dr. Light raised his eyebrow as he saw Quint's ensemble and the fact that he was sitting on top of Rock's legs, one arm pinning the boy down while the other hand reached down and tickled him. "Quint, may I ask why you are attacking your younger self?"

Wordlessly, Quint pointed. Dr. Light turned to where he was pointing, and had to choke back laughter.

Apparently, Rock had taken advantage of the large amount of snowfall, and had packed it together in a very familiar shape of a snowman. A snowman that was wearing a green scarf, a carrot nose, and a very familiar blue visor as well as a familiar green hat that now had a yellow-boomerang tied onto it.

"All morning, I've been searching for them," Quint said, disgruntled. "And he took them and made a snowman out of me!"

"Well..." Dr. Light said, sounding _far_ too amused in Quint's opinion. "Rock, I'm afraid your going to have to give Quint his items back."

Quint smiled.

"First, however... Roll, would you be a dear and bring what is on top of the TV out here?" the scientist called into the house. Seconds later, the girl came out, handing Dr. Light an object. Blinking, Quint watched as the scientist walked past where Quint was still pinning Rock and stopped in front of the snowman.

"Wait a minute...!" But before Quint could do anything besides voice his protest, Dr. Light had taken a photograph of the snowman.

Rock finally managed to squirm free from Quint's grip and backed away from his future self. "Alright!" Quint just sat there in the snow, eyes wide, not even noticing Rock escape from him.

As Roll giggled at the Quint-snowman, Dr. Light chuckled good-naturedly.

"Quint my boy, you're just going to have to get used to such things occurring."

"Besides, I'm not surprised Rock did something like this." Everyone whirled as Blues sat on the roof, legs dangling, a smirk on his face as he looked down at the snowman. "Off hand, I'd say you make a good snowman."

The green robot groaned and buried his face in his arms. Just his luck. Now even iBlues/i knew.

Rock chose that moment to leap up, grab the hat and the visor from the snowman, and hand them to Quint. "Um... Quint?"

If looks could kill, Rock would be dead. But alas, even death glares could not break the laws of physics to create time paradoxes. Quint snatched the hat with the boomerang and the visor and began to walk back into the house. Rock looked worried. "Quint?"

Quint stopped, leaning down towards the ground...

_WHAM!_

Rock coughed as another snowball made contact with his face.


End file.
